VHD: The Ties That Bind
by Kakarotto86
Summary: D is hired to rescue two children. But there are several obstacles that stand in his way, like powerful vampires, Werewolves, and even a guest appearance by a sadistic vampire, D's half brother, Alucard.(No not the CastleVania one. Sorry guys)


Ok, my first shot at a VHD fan-fic, I hope you like it. I'll get chapter two up as soon as I can write it.

Chapter 1

The Hunter or The Hunted?

The man behind the desk slammed his fist down on the table, his face contorted with rage. He glared at the hunter with a look like he was infested with maggots.

"Why can't you accept my offer!? I'll double what I"m paying you. seventy-five trillion. Please."

The hunter looked at the angry man with a non-commital look.

"It's none of my concern what happens to your shipment. I'm not interested in becoming a bodyguard, no matter what the pay." He said quietly.

D, the hunter, wasn't a fool. If he affiliated himself with these people, he'd never be able to get out. They'd always call on him if they needed him.

"If you walk out of this room, it will be your concern. I'll make sure you'll never see the light of day again." The man said, sitting down in his overly sized chair. He was confident that this would change the hunters mind about the job.

D only made a noise in his throat, and looked at the man directly.

"I'm more of a night person anyway."

The man who had been standing at the door walks over to D and places his hand on his shoulder. D was much smaller than he was, but the hunter didn't flinch.

"I don't think you understand. Either you volunteer and I pay you," a smirk creeped across the man's face as he sttod up from his chair."Or I make you do it. Your choice."

The henchman who had his hand on D, squeezed the smaller hunter's shoulder. D looked up at him and before the henchman could react, he was thrown up against the door.

"I told you, I'm a hunter not a bodyguard." D said and opened the door.

"You won't leave this building alive, hunter. I'll make sure of it." The man said smugly.

D turned and exited the room. As he neared the stairs, he saw instantly what the man meant. But it was another friend who spoke up.

**"These guys really want you to do this. Why don't we just take the job? The pay is more than we've ever gotten before. But what do I know? I'm just a parasite." **The parasite in his left hand said.

D clenched his fist and Left Hand got quiet. The hunter walked forward into the mob of henchmen that stood between him and the exit of the building. They all attacked at once.

"You're all willing to give your lives for that fool? How I pity you."

He unsheathed his sword and cut down the first five of them with the unsharp side of the blade. No point in killing these people, they're only doing their job.

**"Good show, D. That'll teach 'em. Knock them out so when they wake up they can hunt you down later."**

"Quiet. They'll learn." D said sheathing his sword and calmly walking out the door.

The man lay unconcious all over the floor and stairs. The door closed slowly, the sunlight quickly being shut out of the room. When it clicked shut, the man behind the desk stood at the top of the stairs looking at his henchmen. These were supposed to be the best their were. He quickly walked back to his office and drew the shades, locked the door and turned off the bright lights. He left on one dim lamp that he could barely see the whole of the small room with. There at his desk he began to scribble furiously his will and shove papers into a briefcase. The whole ordeal took half an hour, more than enough time for the sun to set. When he heard the owl hoot, on his pants a dark stain appeared. He knew what was to happen if he failed in getting the hunter to take the job. He extingushed the lamp, locked the briefcase, and hid under the desk. He heard the door open and saw a shadow enter the room.

"Sanderson, I assume since there are twenty men downstairs unconcious and there are no crates in the basement, that you were unsuccessful." A calm, chilling voice said.

The lamps that were extinguished in the room, relit and the dark room was engulfed in light.

"You're in the room, under the desk. Come out and I will promise the end of your existence will involve little pain." The voice said.

Though his bladder was already empty, the dark stain on Sanderson's pants grew as he came out from underneath the desk. Tears were streaming down his face and he was shaking uncontrollably.

"Please, Montigue, please. I beg of you...."

Faster than the human eyes could see, a hand shot out and ripped Sanderson's voice box out. In the process, his pharynx, larynx, and thrachea were destroyed in the process, killing him almost instantly. As Sanderson's body dropped to the ground, a gurgling noise could be heard. Montigue only shrugged.

"His voice was annoying anyway. His loss is my gain however."

He lowered his head and began to drink the blood flowing freely from the corpse. It was a long while before he was done.

---------------------------------------

The hunter rode into a town as night fell. He had rode hard to get this far before the light was gone, and he managed to just barely make it. As usual his parasitic friend was the one who stated the obvious.

**"Got dark quick didn't it? Almost creepy for this time of year. And by the way, there was another town closer than this, why this one?"**

D continued to ride slowly through the square. Children still played outside in the dim street lamp light, but when they saw the man upon the horse they stopped to stare. All that were out stopped what they were doing to stare at the newcomer to their town. D stopped at an establishment that looked something like a bar from the old west and got off his horse. As soon as he tied it to the post, the people went back to what they were doing and the hunter went into the building that indeed was a bar.

"What'll it be, mister?" The bartender asked.

D held up his hand to indicate he wanted nothing to drink, and sat down on a barstool. An old man next to him looked at D for the better part of an hour, when the hunter looked at the man he went back to his drink.

"So, what brings you to these parts? Travel? Or something else?" Someone from behind him asked.

D turned and looked at the person who had spoken, it was a man of about twenty.

"Curiosity." D said as he stood and left the bar.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Dunpeal. Don't let it get the better of you too." The man said.

D continued to walk, but the man's words disturbed him. How did he know he was a Dunpeal? He untied his horse form the post and walked it toward a barn where it could sleep for the night. Left Hand sensed D's apprehension and didn't hesitate to question him about it.

**"What's wrong? What that man said couldn't have shook you that much could it?"**

"No, it wasn't what he said, but how he said it. It's as if he knows who and what I am."

**"Well of course he knew what you were, he called you "Dunpeal""**

D only nodded and Left Hand got quiet as they enterd the barn. The man tending the horses told him which stable to put it in, and D payed the man. But before he left, he asked.

"Why come here at night? Most of our visitors come during the day."

D wasn't sure how to answer the man, it was a no win situation. But the stable-man was back at work before he could answer anyway, so D left.

**"People sure are curious..."**

"Quiet."

D saw a man running towards him, waving his arms wildly. When he reached the hunter, he nearly fainted from being out of breath.

"My...my son and daughter were taken. You've got to save them."

"Sorry, but it isn't my concern."

The man desparetly reached in hsi pocket and pulled out a small bag.

"I'll pay you. It's not much, but it's all I got. Please. They're all I've got!"

D considered the man's situation for a moment, then took the small purse.

"Who took them?"

"Count Montigue, his castle is North of here about 100 miles."

D began to walk back to the barn, but the man wasn't done.

"Please hurry! They'll not live through the night. He'll kill them before the sun rises."

The hunter heard this but did not turn, instead he mounted his horse who the stableman had brought out to him and began to ride towards the North at full speed.

**"Count Montigue, huh? Sounds fun."**

** --------------------------------**

In his castle, Montigue dwells upon what to do with his two new prizes.

"To just kill you would be no fun. I like to play with my prey, but you aren't strong enough to put up much of a fight. Perhaps I'll turn you and let you serve me as my slaves. But where's the fun in that? I don't get to feed, and it's seems like a waste to have mindless fools running around doing my bidding all the time. Oh, decisions, decisions."

The two children looked at each other and cried at the thought of being away from their father and in the hands of someone who will more than likely kill them. But just as the Count stood, he was sliced in half. But he instantly healed.

"What in the...."

A sword was seen coming towards him again, but he moved just in time to avoid decapitation.

"Ah, I see. They've hired a hunter in the few hours these precious children were taken."

The sword slashed again, but was stopped by Montigue's cape, which had turned into a wing-like shield. The count could see the hunter's eyes over his cape, but the rest of his features were hidden.

"So, before I have you destroyed. I'd like to have a name to go with those lovely eyes."

The hunter spoke quietly;

"D."

"Very well, D. My name as you probably already know, is Jeremy Montigue. Now that the introductions are over, you may die."

The Count knocks D's sword away and glides back to his chair where he pulls on a cord.

"Come my friend, I think you might find this hunter interesting." The count said.

A mist pours into the room and surrounds the chair by which Montigue stands. The mist solidifies and takes the form of a man that looks somewhat similar to D, only more Vampiric.

"I'd like to introduce my associate. His name is one that was feared throughout Transylvania after the Count Dracula was killed." And with a smirk he looks over to the Vampire.

The vampire bows low and looks up, his face a mixture of amusement and malice.

"My name is Alucard."

(GASP!) This is the end of Chapter 1 I hope you like it. Please be kind in your reviews and if yuo do like, I'll write chapter 2.


End file.
